Island of Future
by Lightmoon54
Summary: "This is suppose to be a vacation, a summer to relax! Yet where are we?" She growled, promising disaster if she was not answered immediately. He only smirked, before ignoring her. Then all of a sudden from God knows where, a sword was flying at him. "I ask you...where are we, Jellal!" Can they survive long enough to return to Fairy Academy?
1. Author's Note & Introduction

**Island of Future**

~Author's Note~

Hello to all readers. Lightmoon54 had returned for another story...again on Jerza, but this time it is more diversified as they are the main characters...but not the only ones throughout most of the story. For the first time as well, Jellal is not a villain anymore...I guess that after two stories of Jellal as a villain, you're all a bit sick of it? Well, this time he's a generous man that Erza...for a moment misunderstood. Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Happy, Carla, Wendy, and Gray also came along. Oh, and the story is mostly about the characters surviving on an Island that is not marked on maps... As they try to survive until rescue teams reach them, they also strive to discover the secrets of the Island and what the future may suffer from. I also does not own any characters of Fairy Tail. I will really appreciate if if you can drop a few reviews! Have a good time reading it! )

~Introduction~

Respecting and attending to school does pay off. Recently Erza Scarlet, president of the student council at Fairy Academy was rewarded for her devotee towards Fairy Academy. The reward was generous and unexpected as well! For everything she did for the shcool, she was awarded five tickets on a worldwide famous ship trip. The company was the well known Heart Kruez, and the ship she was to attend known as the Tower of Heaven. Erza kept a ticket for herself and gave the rest away to her friends, Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Juvia and Carla (Ahem, cats requires no tickets!) for them to join her on the vacation. But on the ship she met no other than a blue haired man that she pretty much loathed for his terrible behavior at school, as well as troublemakers Natsu, Gray, Gajeel...and even Natsu's blue cat...and sensei. During the three days on the ship Erza not only have to keep her friends from fighting, but also question the growing urge within her towards Jellal. Then a shipwreck put their friendship...and love to test. Without enough care and support to each other, no one will survive. Can the group make their way back to Fairy Academy?


	2. Awards

**Island of Future**

**~Awards~**

* * *

What is this, like…my third Jerza story out of my four FanFictions? God…I'm really addicted to Jellal and Erza…Please as always, drop a review! :D Oh, right. In this FanFiction, even though it is mostly based on Fairy Tail OVA 2, but all characters still own and can use their Magic.

* * *

It was a blue, cloudless day near the end of June when everything was wonderful. Cool sweeping winds, the crispy morning air and the beaming golden sunlight all in one day. This is the kind of day with the perfect weather when one cannot desire anything thing else from the weathers. A perfect day…but there's nothing one can do when one was stuck in boring lessons in Fairy Academy.

Today, Happy-sensei as usual was teaching his class lessons based on a slippery, watery creature called fish. To say the truth, probably no one besides the blue cat would enjoy lessons on fish. In fact, he had taught nothing but fish for nearly a month, some students had complained that they probably knew more about fish than about themselves. But Happy did not care, nor does Erza…the only one in the entire class to actually take notes on Happy's lesson, as well as the only one who gets 100s on tests and A+s in grades.

As Happy took the time to erase the information and formulas of fish calculations, Erza dropped her pen and used the brief break to observe her surrounding classmates. As usual, Lucy was yawning at her desk. Natsu on the hand was drooling in his sleep, likely imagining eating fire chicken instead of Happy-sensei's beloved fish. Gray was gazing out the window, his elbow propping his handsome face. From the desiring gleam in his raven eyes, she assumed the male by the window had prayed class to end quickly and the lunch break to come soon. Behind him, his secret admirer Juvia was drooling as her heart shaped eyes locked upon Gray. Erza's lips rippled into a soft smile, another typical and peaceful day at Fairy Academy.

But really it is not; since today is the day the school will hold a Town Hall to pass out awards and achievements to their students. Each year Erza always receive an award in the Class of Fish from Happy as well as the more usual ones such as English, Math, Art and Science. In other words, she is not only an A+ student, role model of the school but also an honored president of the student's council. That annual moment came soon too.

Just as Happy's small paws finally managed to erase everything on the chalkboard, a loud and clear tenor sounded through the speakers. _All teachers and supervisors, please gather and escort all students to the Auditorium for the annual Award Ceremony!_

Happy sighed before putting down the board eraser, his eyes suddenly watery with tears as his tiny nose grew stuffy. "I was actually looking…looking forward to teaching the swimming pace of fish, the speed of currents and the techniques to capturing them!" Some students sweatdropped, by clearly relieved that the event that most waited in anticipation was going to cover them a few hours from Happy and his 'tortures'.

Standing from her chair as kindhearted Mirajane hurried over to comfort Happy, Erza gave a small stretch. She assumes that she must have been writing too fast and too much to result sore limbs, but honestly…that was only ten pages of notes she took for this class! How can she be so tired when that was only about eighty thousand word? Ignoring her discomforts, she strode over to the still drooling Natsu to wake him up.

The salmon haired man was still dreaming something about fire chickens, from the muffled mumbles escaping from his mouth besides the saliva and thundering snores. Erza pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose before smiling at the adorable Natsu. One would think she would wake him gentlly…but who is she again? Titania, Queen of the Fairies at the Academy. An A+ student that receives straight As in every single class she attends…as well as expert hand to hand combat. Students of Fairy Academy doesn't just learn from paperwork and homework, they also receive classes to learn new and hone their Magic skills. This is one thing that made Fairy Academy one of the best schools of Fiore. Of course, when it comes to such classes…Natsu and Gray are two other straight A+ students.

Now Erza towered over the sleeping Natsu, who had his head on the table placed on the sideways. His back completely vulnerable towards her…At once Lucy and the rest of the students somehow understand how Erza will wake up her classmate… Lifting her right arm she bended it so that the elbow faced Natsu's back. The room was suddenly silent as she gave an evil smirk before sending to crash down on Natsu's back. After another moment of silence…Natsu suddenly flew out of his seat as he howled in pain. Lucy cannot help but release a giggle at Natsu's hilarious face while Wendy from far behind whispered in concern, "Is Natsu alright?"

As soon as he rocketed down from the sky, he marched over to Gray leaning by the doorway and hissed, "Hey, ice idiot! That was you weren't it?"

"Ha? The hell you speak of, flame breath."

"What? You're trying to pick a fight with, moron?"

"Like you'd win!"

"Good, come outside if you got the courage-"  
"Stop this!" Erza suddenly towered over them as she radiated a death aura with a growl, "Do I hear that you two have a problem?"

"N-No…Erza-sama…" The Dragon Slayer and the Creation Mage stammered in a feeble voice in unison. For a moment she only glared coldly at both of them, as their words are completely the opposite of reality. But soon she gave up; it's better saving the time than chewing them out so that the class will arrive at the auditorium on time.

Erza sighed as her head lowered, her amber eyes closing. "Alright, play nice as you're both each other's friends…"

In a low mutter Natsu dared whisper with his head turned away, "Like anyone want to be the ice freak's friend."

Gray's eyes enlarged, "Oh? My thoughts exactly…to the flame head!"

"What was that, you two?"

"N-nothing a…at all!"

"Alright, alright… all of you enough of the silliness," Happy declared as he clapped his small blue paws together. His eyes are serious and his voice left no negotiation whatsoever even though he wore a smile. "Without another moment of delay, let us make our way to Auditorium!"

* * *

Very soon the class arrived at the Auditorium, as the last group to arrive…this brought Happy another depression as Mirajane again tempted to cheer him up. Meanwhile the scarlet haired student president, deputy of the class led and instructed everyone to a seat. After everyone sat down, Erza took one of the few remaining seats in between Natsu and Gray as she supervised them not to cause havoc during the announcements. Besides Natsu was Lucy who was eagerly waiting for the magic moment of the year with Wendy. Turning her head to the left she smiled when she watched in amusement as Gray was tried to pry off an excited Juvia off himself.

The principal, Mr. Plue soon appeared on the speaking podium. After a moment of silence, he soon began an ending speech with a little dance…but except for Carla and Natsu who are by now soaked up with tears, no one else can understand a word of what he spoke of. After Carla wiped her tears from the so called Moving End of the Year Speech she replaced Mr. Plue on the podium and began the translations, "Another year had comes to the end. All of you had grown to another level both physically and mentally. Although I myself had wished the year to never end so that we can enjoy our lives together as a family, this is impossible. As you all move onto another summer vacation that will so separate us, I wish you the best of luck so that when another new year of school rolls around, we will share our memories and continue to grow together. My students, you are all my pride and joy…even though we have only so few awards for you to take home, I wish you to know that in my heart all of you had achieved the greatest awards ever! It is my honor to be your Principle!" Although it had been Plue's speech…it was Carla's words that are actually understandable, and therefore it was after her the roaring applauds thundered. Soon after various different students, a majority of the most honored ones of different grades and classes, approached and climbed the staircases onto the stage to retrieve their awards for different subjects.

Lucy and Reedus received the Award of Art, which they're both happy of. Natsu and Gray received Award of Magic and Combat Skills. Wendy earned the Award of Mythical Healing, which she was sure that her Exceed cat…now currently a strict teacher on the stage will be proud later on. Juvia obtained the Award of Swimming and Diving while Levy received Award of English, Math, History and Science. As the ceremony neared the end, nearly all Awards had been given out, two to three to each subjects of every class. Yet neared the end Erza was growing fearful, where are her awards? Each year she receives at least five awards, and yet now this year none? Anxiety and fear was slowly flaring deep within her heart as she struggled to keep an emotionless, patient face.

At last, Carla stared at a few last, remaining Awards in her small, soft and white paws before announcing, "Erza Scarlet for the Awards of English, Math, Science, Fashion, Magic, Combat, Art and History…oh, and Fish." Carla embarrassedly spat out before shooting a dead glance at Happy behind her who was smiling with pride at his taught subject. Smiling, the redhead rose from her seat and made her way onto the stage. Again, for the third year in a row she had achieved at least four fifth Awards of her classes. Slowly she stepped onto the stage where Carla upon the podium greeted her with a pleased smile, "Extraordinary, Erza. You have, lived up to the title of Titania, Queen of the Fairies."

"I am merely doing my duties as a student." Titania bowed as she replied with fluency and grace, her amber orbs gleaming with sincerity and gratitude. Her smile was radiant as she spoke the thoughts of heart. "It is thanks to my influential teachers and supportive friends that I can have today."

Carla's smile widened as her eyes narrowed slightly as they glowed with pride, "How very modest, Erza. It's a pleasure of having you in Fairy Academy, undoubting." The redhead rose as the white Exceed's large black eyes drifted off from her to a few narrowly thin and colorful slips sprawling on the podium. The only papers consuming the space on the wooden surface. Erza's eyes widen with curiosity as her head cocked slightly. _What may those be? _

Her unspoken question was answer a moment later, as Carla picked up those little slips. Then the white cat turned to a curious Erza. Her smile unbroken as she announced a few words that instantly turned Erza dumbfounded. "To Titania, Queen of the Fairies, an A+ student as well as president of student council for all the complicated works and efforts you have devoted into the school, Fairy Academy awards an ultimate privilege. That is- four tickets upon the worldwide famous ship Tower of Heaven for the summer. Of course, you may give them anyone you desired to accompany you on the trip…but on one condition. You must submit a form to the school on your selected choice. Congratulations, Scarlet!"

* * *

So how is this new story? Now this will be the start of Erza's adventure with her friends. Jellal will appear in the next chapter, so review and stay in touch! :D


	3. Demonic Siblings

**Island of Future**

~Demonic Siblings~

* * *

Thanks for reading, be sure to leave reviews on your way to the exits! :D Today I thank **babylovee** for reviewing and favoriting and following! You really like my stories, eh? I also must presents my thanks to **shaelockhart **for now following the story as well. ;) Thanks!

* * *

It was a blue, cloudless day near the end of June when everything was wonderful. Cool sweeping winds, the crispy morning air and the beaming golden sunlight all in one day. This is the kind of day with the perfect weather when one cannot desire anything thing else from the weathers. A perfect day it is, the kind that Jellal likes.

He was lying on his bed with his stomach, his limbs stretched out in every possible direction with his face on the pillow. Frustration and impatient was raging within his heart although his expression remained untouched from his emotions, and he cannot remember the last time he had had peace, and refuge from his brother's tongue. "Jellal Fernandes, you do not really plan to spend the upcoming summer locked within this room, right?"

"I do." He muttered drily as he rolled away to the side, facing the wall instead of his enraged brother by the door way. He was hoping that if he returns the reply he will leave him at peace, but usually that is not at all the case. His brother was annoying, and enjoys the luxury and privilege of lecturing him with every possible chance. Everything it is, from his grades to his life's little habits. So what if his grades are all C-...or that he disliked rising early? He doesn't care...but Mystogan by his door does.

"It will only be in your dreams that you will spend the entire summer in this little room!" He growled at his brother on the bed, who was sending out puffs of smoke out of his head from his anger. Mystogan crossed his arm as his eyes closed with displeasure as his head dipped, "You spend too much time in here…so no way am I allowing this summer go to waste as well! Plus, you overslept for school again today, didn't you?"

"Myst, you know you cannot force me to do what I am reluctant to." Jellal huffed, his voice muffled by his messy and crinkly blankets. He knew Mystogan; his eldest brother was too kind and generous to force any of his younger brothers to do what they want, and that includes the demon that enjoys torturing Jellal, Siegrain. He is a great brother with a gentle and mild nature, which often led Siegrain and Jellal to take advantage of that.

The blue haired man by the door snorted, as he rolled his eyes with a growl. "I know my weakness well enough without being reminded, alright?" He unlocked his arms and turned to leave the doorway of the room, "But Sieg has what it takes…that's why I asked him to activate my _evil_ plan last night…for you, Jell."

"Wait, what?" In one swift moment Jellal leaped from his bed and flashed over to block Mystogan by the door. His brother's eyes enlarged for a moment at his immense speed before locating the golden light engulfing Jellal. He had used Meteor to trap him, of course. Jellal's eyes are suddenly filled with great concern while Mystogan's are consisted of amusement. Meteor evaporated from Jellal's body as he jabbed a finger towards Mystogan, hissing. "What mean do you by that?"

"Oh, anxious now are we?" An arrogant, twisted voice cut through the air as Mystogan slipped open his mouth for a reply. Soon loud and clear footsteps echoed against the floor, indicating another to join with their conversation soon enough. Instantly Jellal's narrowed and enraged eyes and Mystogan's dull and tiresome eyes flashed over to the source of the voice. The demon of the three was back, Siegrain.

Jellal's eyes narrowed, "Sieg." Siegrain merely looked past him as if he had not heard and strode over to Mystogan leaning against the door only steps from Jellal. Pulling out a few colorful slips he shoved it towards Mystogan, whose expression still remained dull and uneager. As the narrow pieces of paper flashed past Jellal from Siegrain to Mystogan, he can only catch a glimpse of what appears to be of a white ship cutting through the aqua blue and azure sky, leaving white foams in its wake.

"What is that?" Jellal growled only to be ignored by both of his siblings. Neither Mystogan nor Siegrain even cared to drift their eyes over to him. A sly smile rippled across Mystogan's lips while Siegrain's morphed into that disastrous smile…the one he wore when Hell breaks loose for Jellal. Instantly sweat beads formed on his head while his eyes enlarged in fear…whatever that is about to follow, he had a feeling that it is certainly not news that will sound wonderful in his ears.

"Thanks, Siegrain." Mystogan smiled with eyes narrowed into slits as he lifted one hand lazily to accept the slips.

"No problem, Myst." Suddenly Siegrain's eyes grew dark and twisted while an evil grin flashed through his lips, but still showing his pearly white teeth. His head lowered slightly which caused his blue bangs to shadow across his eyes. "It is only my duty to torture Jellal. But they did cost quite a fortune."

Enraged from his brother's ignorance, Jellal hissed his warning one last time. His hands are now shaking uncontrollably; he is currently on the borderline of casting Abyss Break upon his arrogant brothers. "What. Is. Going. On?"

"Well you see, Jell. Mystogan was just sick of you lifelessly at home for the past three summers." Siegrain narrowed his eyes when he sensed a dark aura morphing into shape around Jellal, yet his amused smile remains unbroken. "But as you know he's too loving and caring towards us to remain strong enough for such a plan…" This earned him a glare and a snort of disgust from a nearby Mystogan.

"So…he asked me book for four day and four night tickets from a traveling and tour company, the famous Heart Kruez on a ship known as Tower of Heavens…for you!"

"What?" Jellal yowled in aggravation as his eyes shifted to a lighter shade in pain. How can they do this to him? How can they force him to do what he loathed? He glared at the two traitors while his finger shifted from one to the other accusingly, "How can you two be so evil?"

Mystogan's sorrowful tea green eyes drifted to meet Jellal's wounded ones; his voice grew to its usual softness as he whispered apologizing. "I'm sorry for setting you up, Jell. But I just can't bare you wasting your summer, your life away so…"

The youngest brother's eyes had closed with sorrow from betrayal. His shaky hands rose to his forehead as he heaved deep sighs. It would be no surprise if Jellal used Five Layer Magic Circle: Sacred Song upon them. From his grave expression it was easy to see the turmoil within his heart.

But he did not attack them, he just feebly whispered with his bangs shadowing his deadly green eyes. "Out."

Mystogan turned to leave him in peace, while Siegrain remained for a moment as if enjoying his brother's suffering before Mystogan's iron grip grasped him away. He can still hear his brother as he shut the door with a clicking lock. "Hey come on, Myst. I was only going to have a little fun with him!"

Sinking to the ground by the wooden door, he covered his face with one hand, how can he ever trust those devils that he called brothers now? Damn it. He hates them so much sometimes.

* * *

"Can I please come with you on the vacation?" Lucy smiled at Erza.

"May Juvia go as well?"

"Please, Erza-san. May Wendy please come along? Carla is a cat, so she does not need ticket. Therefore it's one ticket for two!"

Erza groaned as her hand propped her face on the lunch table while her scarlet hair fell loose around her. It was currently the period of lunch which is right after the Annual Award Ceremony, to say the truth those tickets that she received did not bring her joy. It brought forth tortures for just about everyone in her school had asked to go with her on the grand trip. Some of them which she barely knew of, thus she rejected them without hesitation. But now she faced a dilemma…Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Lucy, Levy, Wendy, and Juvia all believes themselves as a chosen member of her vacation list. But for the trip she needs a ticket for herself, which left only three spots for so many friends. How can she possibly choose between them?

After enough thoughts and considerations she decides to invite only a few, that is- Lucy, Wendy, Juvia and Levy…oh, and Wendy's Exceed, Carla which requires no tickets as a cat. This is for only girls, and therefore she must say no to Natsu, Gray and Gajeel. She knew they'd be heartbroken, but she also knew that her friends will certainly understand. She smiled; she can only wait in anticipation for the day when she will board Tower of Heaven with her friends.

* * *

Okay, towards the ends of this chapter I was getting really tired and bored, so I made it simple and more like a small summary. I hope that is still alright for you, readers. :D Stay tuned and leave a review! I think you can guess who are going to be on Jellal's ticket list?


	4. Honored and Delinquent

**Island of Future**

~Honored and Delinquent~

* * *

Thanks for reading my stories! :D Special thanks to **Claire9505** for following and faving the story! :D Enjoy and drop reviews!

* * *

Erza eagerly hurled her luggage into her suitcase, which she plans to take on her vacation. She was smiling, and joyously humming a song as she thoughtfully trapped what she plans to take and what she decides to abandon for the summer. Really, to say the truth, she cannot wait. A relaxing trip through the summer with her friends, the azure sky and aqua shimmering sea…the cries of seagulls and the salty scent of the ocean...ah! Even if it's just a few days, it' still bound to be the highlight of her summer vacation.

Closing the suitcase, she pat the top childishly before smiling dreamily…she can wait little for the upcoming excitement this trip is to offer her of. She loved school, and this new experienced that it is to offer her of. Sighing she kicked her suitcase to the edge of the wall; it will be removed at about a day or two for the arriving day of the trip. She had everything ready, and everything necessary had been rounded up to her tiny blue suitcase. Then she opened her door and exited to the nearest famous ice cream shop, Mages and Magic. She should enjoy it one last time before she leaves this land for a few days.

* * *

Storming out the house was an enraged Jellal, wearing a simple black jacket and a pair of faded jeans. His head was radiating storm clouds, and his aura deadly. What is wrong with his brothers? How can they set up a trap like this to him? He scoffed, even Mystogan does not seem so innocent and relenting anymore, and he's a devil like Siegrain. How can they do this to him!

The wind was murmuring soft comforts to his ears as it playfully tugged at his jacket and unruly blue hair, but he ignored it. After this…he'll kill them. Yes, he'll kill every single one of them…but between him and that was several days of torture on a ship in the middle of nowhere. Sighing in defeat, he allowed his storming heart to calm down before he approached a nearby Mages and Magic, where he spent his time here usually.

He marched to the counter with hands in his jeans pocket. His eyes are a clear warning to any that wishes to mess with his mind today will result in disasterous Fate. The worker here is Lyon, his childhood friend and one that was volunteering here for the summer. His talent in Ice Creation Magic was also one reason why he loved this shop…even more than Jellal.

Seeing his friend, Lyon smirked as he turned around from the busy crowd while Jellal took the time to maneuver the leaving customers to his friend's side, "Hey, Jell. What's for today?"

"Chocolate." His reply was of a growl.

Lyon's eyebrows twitched as his lips rippled into a soft frown. Concern gleaming orbs met Jellal's dull and crossed ones. His friend can tell he was in a foul mood. "What happened, something not going your way?"

"Don't ask."

Lyon shrugged as he turned away from an aggravated Jellal. "Fine, let's hope you cheer up soon." Jellal only snorted at his friend's departing figure. Cheer up? Only until the upcoming torture was over will he somehow cheer up. Oh God, how he wish that the Hell would soon be over. Scanning around the shop, he searched around for an empty and unoccupied seat. The shop was full of people, it seems nearly impossible to find an empty place among the massive flood of the crowds.

And yet just as he was on the brink of surrendering to the thought of eating here, his eyes caught a glimpse of an empty seat by a redhead's table. Slight joy washed away his discomfort; at least he can have an opportunity of asking the current owner of the table for part of the table. It was only moments before Lyon appeared at the other side of the counter, a sympathy smile at his lips as his slide the small cup of the ice cream over to his friend. "Cheer up, Jell."

Jellal managed a grumpy nod before departing from his friends, hurling his Jewels at his friend for the usual price. Averting the direction of the flood of customers, Jellal skimmed his way over to the partially empty seat. The redhead he had earlier caught a sight of still had no noticed him. Whirling before her, his eyes enlarged as his breathing grew irregular. Well, well…who is she? The mighty Titania of Fairy Academy, he recognized her. Erza Scarlet, the attractive magnet of the school after she had been awarded of four tickets…to somewhere. He does not exactly remember exactly where she was granted to go to.

She clearly does not recognize him, and he must admit that her innocent, clueless large eyes against his were another cause of his slowly reddening faces, which with only the excuse of heat was not enough. The small spoon in her mouth as she looked at him curiously with interest, and then her lips parted slightly for a smile. Before he can spit out his request, she giggled and pushed the other seat away from the table with her foot. "Here for the seat? Have it."

He coughed twice before accepting her offer. He took a quick glance at her ice cream, really…strawberry? The flavor he hated most, but he does not plan to start rude towards the woman that was so generous to offer him a seat. Therefore he made no comment and simple muttered an _arigato_. After a moment of silence with the two busy eating their share of ice cream, Jellal spoke first.

"You're Titania of Fairy Academy, right?"

She looked up with mild interest with a nod of her head. Jellal slightly smiled amusing when he located melted cream at the sides of those strawberry lips. "Yeah, you know me?"

He cracked a smile as he flashed another of the chocolate cream of his own into his mouth. "Are you kidding me? You're famous in our school."

Her head shot up as she sat straighter, happiness suddenly swelling in her eyes. "You go to Fairy Academy as well?" He only nodded without looking up. Actually he hates her, the little Miss that was skilled and talented within every class and subject always lit his heart in rage. She was honored and the pride of the school, where teachers spoke of her with smiles and thumb ups, while he was more or less the delinquent of the school where he barely makes it pass the grades. Like Siegrain, Jellal and him both drives their teachers and Mystogan much to the point of insanity.

The redhead chuckled as she spooned another bite to her lip. "Actually earning those is not a problem at all. As long as you're devoted, you'll be capable of doing it."

He released a slight growl, "Did I say anything about grades?"

She looked up with a warm and encouraging smile, that he secretly admits that his heart was suddenly in fire. "The gleam in your eyes told me." He assumed that was a sudden rise of anger, he wasn't exactly free of his "Anger Mode" yet. But this time for some reason he was not so certain.

"Just mind your own business!" He hissed between upcoming spoonfuls of ice cream as her lips tugged into a slight frown. The Titania wasn't so fond of being ordered around, but she did not say much more and resumed to her dessert. He snorted before looking away, "I wonder why you bother about school anyway. Fairy Academy is the least on my favorite list."

Her eyes suddenly narrowed as her voice morphed to contain a tinge of steel, "What mean do you by that?" All knows that the Fairy Queen loved school as much as her life. Yet he only smiled, it'd be greatly amusing to see the famous Titania enraged.

"I mean it is no big deal." He smirked as he observed the change of her expression. "Fairy Academy is of a dumb school, where in Earth Land did they even come up with that name? Tch, Fairy." Erza made no comment, yet her hand forcefully made its way down to her ice cream.

"You do not like school?" She looked up; all friendliness had evaporated as her eyes grew as cold as stars.

He chuckled, "You knew of any delinquents that loves schools as those nerds does?"

"Are you calling me a nerd?" She stood up with authority as her eyes narrowed into slits. "What's your name?"

He looked up with a mild interested smirk. "Jellal, Jellal Fernandes, Erza Scarlet."

She flinched as he hissed out her name, which he found much to his amusement. "The worst student of Fairy Academy?" He nodded under her gaze as she pushed in her chair. She whispered to herself softly, yet he caught her feeble words. "The stain of the school…"

He stood as well, "It isn't as if I'd care much of what others view me as anyway, O Mighty Titania. Others fear your wild temper; I am not the least fazed. Not everyone likes Fairy Academy or schooling as much as you do, Fairy Queen."

She growled as fury swept through her, "Jellal...more inconsiderate and rude as rumor goes, I am not here to your liking, nor do I wish you to be at our school at all."

He smirked, "Great Titania, I did not exactly found you to be of a pleasurable company as well. It would only be of a torture to have the devoted Student Council President entering my class, my life, eh?" This was beginning to attract a crowd as she heaved deeply.

"Jellal…you…"

"I view down upon you as teacher's pet. Oh, I heard of your fists are of "Fists of Righteousness? And that you actually earned an award in the brainless class of Fish?" He smirked mockingly.

"Do you wish to taste those fists?"

"Nah, I got better stuff to do instead of having a nerd embarrassing me in public." He turned to leave, dropping the empty cup of the ice cream in a nearby trash can. The onlookers flashed away their gaze. All can sense, that the famous Titania was growing furious. He, however, did not care. They can shiver under her gaze for all they want, he does not fear her…did he mention? Magic and Battle classes are the only ones he's an expert at. His arrogant behavior was what kept back his awards and honors.

"Oh, and one more thing Jellal Fernandes…" She growled dangerously from behind, and upon hearing her he paused.

He turned around instantously to have the remains of her strawberry ice cream slapping his face. The goop splashing over him…he was silence for a moment before screaming out crazily with rage, "What the hell are you doing, you crazed woman?"

Using his hand he struggled to wipe out the sticky substance as she slug her strap bag over herself. Her eyes narrowed, "This is what you deserved, Jellal. I wish to see no more of you, Stain." Then she whirls away, storming out the store as she left an enraged Jellal cleaning out his hair and face with napkins Lyon offered at his rescue.

Looking back at the disappearing figure in the midst of his cleaning, he hissed icily. "My thoughts exactly, Titania…"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for the upcoming chapters! ;D


	5. The Quest Begins

**Island of the Future**

~The Quest Begins~

* * *

My thanks to** 4-Sweet-Lianna**, for reading, faving and following! I also thank **LunarMoonWater** and **babylovee** for reading and reviewing! :D An arigato to everyone that took the time to read my story!

* * *

The sun was bright overhead, the wind was lovingly chilly that cooled off the heat when the intense rays overhead grew to be too strong. Erza smiled as the wild harbor winds played with her shining scarlet hair. In her hand was a pink jacket with her other hand on her suitcase. Her friends are right besides her as they chattered in anticipation.

Today they will begin their journey on the Tower of Heaven.

"Erza, I'm so glad to go on this trip with you!" Lucy squealed excitedly from behind, surrounded by Wendy, Juvia and an overhead hovering Carla.

Wendy nodded with a smile, "Yup, I'm definitely looking forward to these upcoming days with you all!"

Juvia looked slightly miserable to the distance. "If only Gray-sama…" But then she quickly shook her head and smiled an arigato to Erza, who returned the gesture to her friends.

Erza winked before approaching the ship, dragging her things along with her. "Let's go now, shall we?" Agreements escaped the air as the other chosen girls squealed in delight before following their scarlet haired leader. This is surely just the beginning of a fantastic journey, they're sure of it. Erza smiled to herself, like the rest of her friends, she'll enjoy this.

As the small group made their way to the lobby of the Tower of Heaven, the group, even Erza was awestricken with the beauty of the ship. The sight that greeted them was simply a royal and beautiful sight, which led her to wonder just how much the school actually spent on those tickets for her sake. Behind the round eyed her, she can also hear the excited and happy chatters of awe and surprise of her friends.

The entrance was lead by a red carpet and golden edges, with a soft and smooth surface. Dangling crystal chandeliers lit the bright room with golden candles and light bulbs, sheathing the place into a golden glow. Two stairs are combined into a solo large one as they marveled up to connect with the other floors. The ground was of a checkered black and white marble where the red carpet failed to cover up. A few blooming plants acted as decorations near the stairs and a few seats.

A waiter suddenly approached the group and slightly blocked the entrance, smiling warmly and respectively. He had golden hair and had slightly tanned skin. Earrings dangled by his side, but so far he was still a handsome and seemingly a gentle and caring man. "May I please have your tickets, madam?" Nodding with a still sluggish mind, Erza obeyed, soon followed by her friends. After receiving the tickets, the server seems satisfied and scanned around before smiling, "Please follow me, I will now show you where you will be staying for your time here."

Erza and the others followed him; each hallway that they entered was grander than the rest, leaving their mouths dangling open with her friend pointing exciting at paintings and great arts of many forms. At last Juvia asked eagerly, "What services do you guys have here for our staying days?"

Wendy returned to her shy self, as she always was towards strangers. "Um...sir, may I ask for your name?"

The waiter turned around with a smile, somehow catching Wendy's question despite Juvia's question. "My name is Sho. And miss, as for your earlier questions, I am more than happy to say that here at the Tower of Heavens you will experiences of joy like no others. This is a haven, as many of our previous customers had claimed. We have spas, swimming pool, galleries, restaurants, game arcades, and ice skating rinks, fitness rooms, Wi-Fi, room service and many others features you are all bound to enjoy." He watched with satisfaction as the girls behind squealed with joy, "You will also receive your separate rooms, although likely two for each…but our service will always be first class towards our customers."

Turning another alleyway, he gestured with his hand after double checking the tickets which also included room numbers. "This is where you all will stay; please remember the region, 3600RGL." As he finished, a strawberry blonde man suddenly appeared. He wore a suit with a red tie, and Erza can suddenly see Lucy and a few others' face ripening. This guy was hot, she admitted.

Sho smiled and introduced the smiling new man. "This here is Loke, or Leo. Whichever you ladies preferred…he doesn't mind. One is his name, the other a nickname, but he accepts each equally. He will be in charge of all your room services for this region; he will also make sure that your experience here is first class. I hope you enjoy you're staying days at the Tower of Heavens!"

With another bow, Sho left after handing Leo the tickets.

The man had kissed Erza's hand before she can even say anything. He then leaned back and faced the group with a smile. "What a privilege to meet such beautiful ladies, I, Loke or Leo will forever be here at your services. It is my honor to serve such beautiful ladies as you all."

Alright Erza can see Lucy was blushing like a tomato, with a nervous Wendy and a dumbfounded Juvia and Carla. The man glanced at the tickets. "Here, allow me to lead the way to room and 3601A. How was everything so far, hmm?"

Lucy smiled, "I'm already loving it."

"That is certainly nice to hear, but this all is only the beginning."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jellal on the other hand was suddenly at the harbor with his Magic restricted by his two demonic siblings. Myst had emotionlessly levitated the growling and cursing man to the harbor, with a nearby guarding Sieg that was almost giggling mischievously at his enraged curses and comments while hanging onto his suitcase.

Behind Sieg were an eager Natsu, a smirking Gajeel, a beaming overhead Happy and a smiling Gray. They had been invited to go; or rather his brothers had invited them to go. They had been great friends…but the bad part was they are also friends with the demonic Titania.

"Let me go, you PSYCHOTIC!" Jellal roared at Mystogan, and was only ignored. His eldest brother's façade was as calm as ever even when he spat out even the most disturbing curses.

Sieg chuckled, "Come on, Jell. The trip cost us a fortune, and we are so considerate as to have your friends with you. So shut up and get on now!" Jellal almost spat on Sieg, his friends want to go, but he did not.

An ideal summer was at home, not on a damn trip with a bunch of morons. But who ever asked for his ideas? With a fake crying Sieg and a small triumphant smile from Myst, he was almost carried on into the ship by the eager group behind him.

But after boarding the ship, the once so objecting man grew quiet as he too along with the rest saw the ship's beauty. Everything was so grand, Sieg was right; this may not be too bad. The place almost didn't seem like a ship, but a paradise.

Jellal smirked shortly after boarding; this is how the name of Tower of Heaven rang true, huh? But with a bunch of morons with the IQ of below twenty and a flying cat behind him, Jellal still wasn't sure he'd like this tri-, no, torture.

Though, he was forced to snap out of this little trance as a server by the entrance, with the name of Sho greeted and collected their tickets with a warm smile. "Please follow me, I'll lead to your rooms at the region 3600RGL, the rooms are 3602A."

Jellal never knew that his course would again collide with the woman who had thrown ice cream at him days ago. The future, hmm? Let's just say it is not dull and very colorful…

* * *

That's all for now, please read and review and if possible, enjoy! ;)


	6. Reunion

**Island of the Future**

~Reunion~

* * *

Thanks to **4-Sweet-Lianna **and to **JuviaIce** for reading and reviewing! I certainly will do my best for you all! ;D I also must thank **Assault type-PJ **for reading and returning to my stories. :) Glad to see you back, now please enjoy! The girls will meet the boys in this chapter!

* * *

Heck, these morons are freaking a portion of the male population! Yet they're squeaking and squealing like a bunch of preschool students on their first trip to the zoo or something. Jellal sighed dully.

"This will be the best summer of all time!" Natsu was screaming so loud his ears are about to burst.

"Aye sir!" The little Exceed chirped in from behind with a hop.

"Oi, shut up! You two are like two elephants whining into some microphones!" Gray roared. But honestly, he was nothing near quiet himself. A vein popped on Jellal's forehead.

"Hey, Jellal…come on, get the door open already!" Gajeel ordered from behind. "We're all waiting to get in!"

"Maybe he doesn't know how to insert the key?" Happy innocently suggested. His teeth gritted.

Natsu laughed, "That's like a freaking kindergarten level skill!" The hand he held the key tightened into fist.

He turned around with a death glare. "Look, this is my trip, alright? If you guys think I'm here to entertain you people, then you might as well get the hell out right now…'cause I'm not! Heck, I didn't even invite you people!"

"Your brothers' did." Gajeel pointed out mildly.

Gray sighed, "Can't you guys see he's in a foul mood here? Just let him be and open the door already. The longer we stand here, the more I feel like we are a bunch of idiots in the wrong place."

"You are…" Jellal grumbled before inserting the correct key to his room, which was given to them by Sho earlier. They had met Leo or rather Loke, their caretaker for this trip, who was supposed to serve and make the best of their trip.

So far actually nothing seems too bad, but Jellal knew better than to trust his demonic brothers and his idiotic friends.

The moment the door flicked open, he can feel himself rampaged over by his eager friends who busted into the room with happy and delighted cries of how beautiful and comfortable seeming it looks.

"Divide the room as you wish, just don't bother me." With a scoff at their boisterous voices, Jellal took a quick glance of what was within…and he must admit it doesn't seem too bad.

Four beds await them, each claiming a corner with white, velvety sheets and a puffy pillow and neatly folded blankets along with a soft red and gold edged carpet underfoot. The room was nicely wallpapered into white seagulls and blue waves, a rather really comforting sight with tiny green islands floating here and there. At the ceiling the light was swallowed by a picture of a huge golden sun so that when it is turned on, it really seems to be the sun glowing.

As the morons exclaimed how soft and luxurious the bed was, Jellal shook his head miserably before claiming his bed, too tired to waste his breath fighting with the opinionated and stubborn fools. He hurled his bags near the bed before crashing down. He will regret ever coming on board, he was sure.

* * *

Erza in the meantime was within 3061A with Wendy and Carla, humming to herself as she unpacked her shirts into the simple yet elegant redwood drawers by the beds. She filed a few of her prized armors into the closets…as if she'll ever need them on a vacation. As for Wendy, who was now sharing a room with her, was piling hair conditioners and her own items into the bathroom and at her own nightstand. Carla in the meantime was busy considering her own little pink kitty bed's location. A few combs near her bed with a nighttime book and a red ball of yarn. Yes, she shows her furry side sometimes…no matter how much she refuses to admit. As for Lucy, Levy and Juvia, had been somehow been ridiculously fast unpackers and are already out on their own to explore the ship.

"Erza-san," Hearing her name, the redhead turned to face Wendy with a nearby smiling Carla, the young blue head was joyously smiling sincerely. "Thanks again for agreeing for us to come to the trip with you!"

Erza nodded with a smile. "No problem, Wendy. Why so formal, we're friends." The young girl eagerly nodded while her Exceed sighed with approval. Erza narrowed her eyes as she tilted her smiling head slightly. "I'm looking forward to this."

"I am too, Erza-san."

With that the silence of unpacking returned for another few moments.

But very soon, a knock gently pounded against the room's door. Heads turned towards it as a certain blonde and a bluenette. Both are dressed formally with great tastes and luxury, as all had appeared on the ship's lobby. Lucy was wearing a violet ball dress with Juvia one of blue with a golden Fairy Tail logo necklace. Yes, those expensive and elegant garments were what they wore prior to their exploration of the ship in order to seem well fit in.

"Coming to eat?" Juvia invited. "Levy is already down to find us a nice spot."

Erza nodded with a smile as Wendy beamed with joy. "Certainly, dinner is near isn't it?"

Lucy winked, "Better dress up though! Can't have people think we're from the countryside." While Wendy and Carla rushed to pick out outfits, Erza smirked before reequipping into an indigo, revealing dress. Her hair had been tied back into a modest, loose and yet elegant ponytail with strands of the scarlet silk left to frame her face. Make ups had been automatically applied as she wishes. It helps to learn her form of Magic.

"I'll stay behind though," She smiled. "I'll help them decide what they can wear."Carla nodded with approval while Wendy murmured some thanks.

The cat smiled. "You are perhaps the one that understands most about outfits, since you are so experienced in the fields of armors. I present my thanks to you, Erza."

Unbeknownst to them all, Lucy was frowning. It _is_ because Erza wears such unique things that gets her worried, who usually wears armor outside of school?

Juvia nodded with a smiled. "In that case, Lucy-san and Juvia shall first leave for the dining room, best come quickly!" A promising smile followed their words before the two left the room with a click of the door."

* * *

Erza soon had picked an adorable ballroom dark pink gown with fluffs and white laces for the Dragon Slayer. A small ballroom red cape decorated her upper body and her long azure hair was kept back in two high ponytails. Carla on the other hand was a bit more difficult. She was picky at all selections, and a many of the gorgeous ones are much too big for her. Certain colors are not her taste, and she was outraged when she learned there are no outfits for cats.

Still the other two managed to put together an outfit that was still beautiful nonetheless. However, the white cat cursed at the disabilities of the human considerations and minds throughout their trip to the dining room, which is a huge place surrounded by many restaurants.

After scanning for a moment in the vast place known as a restaurant but looked as if a palace dining room, Erza spotted Lucy waving nearby, with a nearby Juvia and a group of others. Who can they be? Curious along the other two, the trio made their way to the table Lucy and Juvia was sitting at…only to see Natsu, Gajeel, Happy chatting with Levy. Gray was smiling when they approached the group.

Before she can question their presence, Natsu grinned almost as if expecting her question. "We are here because a friend invited us here to enjoy part of his vacation."

Erza's eyes gleamed, "Who can be such a gentleman and act so generous?

Levy giggled, "Gray said it's someone from our school, but haven't met that mysterious guy yet."

Wendy sat down and blinked while a waiter brought out extra chairs, almost high chairs for the cats. Carla commented as being similarly to babies and was blushing mad. Happy was only acting babyishly while he can. "Why?"

Juvia was unsurprisingly red while she chanted next to Gray something about the power of love brings them together while Gajeel snickered. "'Cause he's gone to see around the place, he knows perfectly of our tastes. He'll direct us to where we may find our best tastes later."

Lucy's eyes softened. "Very generous, eh?" Suddenly her eyes sparked. "Is he hot?"

Natsu grumbled, "You'll all see him soon, but currently he's somehow in a bad cloud…don't annoy him too much."

Happy, from God knows where, got a fish and was happily munching on it dreamily, "Aye, Natsu got attacked because of his rackets by him at least twelve times today!"

"Did not!"

"He's blushing!"

"Shut up, ya ice freak!"

"Whadaya say, huh?"

Erza released a growl that immediately silenced the bickering table. "Silence! Act civilized, you all!" And silence did follow her words.

Gray's eyes suddenly drifted away before releasing a smile, "Look, there he is!"

* * *

Jellal grunted as he made his way through the crowds, the food here is actually pretty good. Fire chickens, metal hard candies, flavored ice creams; seasoned fish…are all his friends' favorites. They'll have to go get it themselves though. He's not going to waste his breath to carry a mountain load of stuff to their tables, and despite he can easily do so without breaking a sweat with Magic.

Soon he approached his table, and for whatever reason he found strangers circling around his friends. Somewhat annoyed for the increasing noise his table was generating, he marched over to tell them to shut up, as well as seeing the newcomers. He did not want to meet them at all, it was bad enough to have four morons embarrassing him, and now another army for the same purpose joined in to humiliate him to public with their monkey and nerdy acts.

But as instant as he neared, he can recognize Lucy Heartfilia, Levy McGarden, Wendy Marvell, the strict teacher Carla Exceed and Juvia Lockser. His eyes involuntarily narrowed. How fantastic, just about all around the table, aside from the teachers had received honor and respect of some kind, but him. That will sure make him stand out, just wonderful.

He was already seen, and therefore cannot get away. So trying to play the trick of polite for the first time in years he forced a fake smile, so easy. "We have friends here, eh? What a pleasure to meet you all" How wonderful his lying skills had not faded at all despite years of ignorance.

But a wave of scarlet hair suddenly flashed around, and there staring back at him was none other than a woman that had hurled strawberry ice creams at his face days ago… Not someone he should call friends, hmm? Surprise lit both of their faces...oh God.

* * *

Turning around, Erza suddenly found his friends marveling at an approaching stranger. From each girl's dreamy look, she can only guess how handsome that this benevolent man who can invite his friends to such expensive trips is. Her imaginations were vivid as she turned around with a polite smile…only to dim down as she saw…

Jellal, Jellal Fernandes…

Their eyes at once stimulously narrowed with displease.

"Jellal Fernandes, Stain!"

"Erza Scarlet, Titania!"

Under the horrified eyes of their friends, for some reason they did not know, Erza was suddenly equipping into Flight Armor…with the other enshrouded in a sudden golden glow of Meteor in a blink of the eye. Can this vacation really be as pleasant as all had expected it to be?

* * *

Okay, so they have met again! :D What will they do, battle in such a crowded area? What will happen? :O Stay in touch to read the upcoming chapters please!


	7. Game On

**Island of the Future**

~Game On~

* * *

Hello there to all readers! :D I think that many of you had already noticed that A Holy War and All for Scarlet had already been updated. I have a poll on my profile, and these stories are the top three stories out of my ongoing fives, so for a New Year gift...here they are! An arigato to those who faved, followed and reviewed as always! Thanks to **Reader** and **Guest** and **Guest** as well as **Assault type-PJ **along with **Athena Katorea Knightstar** for the super awesome reviews! XD They are really motivating, just that my stupid bring can't plan out everything fast enought for the update...sorry. Also thanks to **1fairytaillover **for faving this story as well as **WayOfTheShinobi **and **lentos-hunger **for following this. Well, that's a long paragraph of thanks, so I'm really touched up by the amount of readers. Thanks to you all! :')

* * *

"W-what is wrong, Erza?" Lucy stammered as the two before them all prepared for their battle. Of course though, the rest mustn't allow this to happen, as it will bring great destruction to the ship, and all the unfortunate ones who had happened to be at the battleground. Maybe even the entire ship is endangered, as both are actually considerably strong.

"Jellal, what the hell are you doing?" Natsu howled while others in the great place ran for hideout. "You're making a scene!"

"Quiet, Lucy." Erza's stern words instantly shut off the girl's words, her unrelenting, dangerous and narrowed eyes drifted over to her friends who gulped under her gaze. "That goes for the rest of you as well."

"Y-yes, Erza-sama!" Her friends stuttered in unison.

"Same for you," Jellal growled at his friends.

"But why are you two fighting?" Carla is never used to being ordered around, and demanded with bravery when the others cowered. "If you two are to fight here, it would be a great disgrace to Fairy Academy!"

As soon as the name of her beloved school had been mentioned, Erza instantly jolted with remorse, and with a quick white glow, her armor had vanished with her ball gown as a replacement. Anger still leaked from her eyes, but she will not stain the name of her beloved school like this blue haired thing before her.

Jellal instantly released his hold on Meteor, as he can see, that Titania was not planning to attack. The others released relieved sighs while the former customers that had been frightened away by the two's conflict returned to their neighboring seats quite cautiously, muttering inaudible comments and complaints.

"That's better," Carla huffed while she planted her paws onto her hips. "Now sit, both of you!" She is after all still a teacher, and therefore possessed the strength to force even the worst delinquents into their seats. The two obeyed, but with the other as far away as possible as well as occasionally sending hostile glares to one another.

After a tense moment of silence and careful mumbling of some food Gray had carried swiftly after the small fight, Happy finally spoke up. "So…how did you two know each other?" Jellal's eyes suddenly shot up in such a dark glare, making Happy hastily add. "Please share?"

Erza stabbed her fork into her pork, hissing. "This Stain dared to badmouth Fairy Academy…so I gave him a small 'treat'! That's how we met."

Jellal glared at her with enmity. "As if half melted gooey strawberry ice cream to my face is ever considered a treat!" If it weren't for their evil glares and unholy auras, Natsu would have laughed...but luckily, even the idiot knows when to stop when two bombs are at each other's throat.

"A-anyway…" Lucy chuckled quite nervously as she tried in vain to steer the atmosphere of the room towards a more light hearted way. "We're all on a tour now, so we're compatriots…and so we should be…" Erza and Jellal's sudden death glare instantly focused on her, making her voice droop. "Nice and kind to each other?"

"This may be for the name of Fairy Academy!" Levy hastily added, certain that Erza will for her beloved school, follow Lucy and at least the majority of the group's wish. "This is the first time they provided us with such luxury; we don't want to ruin it, do we?"

As expected, Erza stabbed a knife into one of her meatball and glanced away from a certain blue haired male with disgust. "Fine, for Fairy Academy…I guess."

"You're simply afraid to fight me, eh, great Titania?"

"What the hell did you say?" Enraged amber eyes flashed forward to meet mocking leaf green orbs, and instantly the tension increased once more between the honored and the delinquent.

"Calm down please, Erza-sama!" Gray almost begged when he noticed that the tension is again rising as fearful customers around them again darted their eyes to see the conflict rising between the redhead and the bluenette, it may be possible that they'd run again from the possibly rising battle. "You're all causing a scene!"

Gajeel almost chuckled from behind, pointing accusingly at Gray while trying to hide his laughter. "Ho ho, you should be talking, stripper!" Another second later, except for Erza who was in a furious staring contest with Jellal and Juvia who was drooling like a pervert, the girls screamed in a high pitch voice loud enough to wake the dead. Gray's clothes are completely off…

"What the heck, not again!" With a coal scorched face, Gray leaped away from the table and out of the room in the speed of light, awakening an explosion of screams from where he ran through. Good thing that Gray at least had his underwear on…or else…

"You two, at least try to be friendlier," Levy mewed softly, halfway behind Lucy with her plate sized hazel eyes spying upon the two.

"How can you expect me to be at peace with this Stain (Teacher's Pet)?" Suddenly both set of angry eyes, whether hazy green or amber brown flashed over as a dagger to the startled Levy behind Lucy, causing both to jolt in surprise. For a moment, silence returned to table with the certain two glowering at each other, while the rest made sure they wouldn't cramp each other down their throats…

Whilst the others didn't dare make a peep, Carla suddenly stood up on her little stool with her eyebrows furrowed and her paws at her hip. In a great unwavering and demanding voice that only teachers had, she hissed. "Look, you two are both students of Fairy Academy, and should know way better than to behave like this. Scarlet, you're the honored student of our school, and are here on a privileged vacation to which our school had brought with great costs. And you, Fernandes…should know better than to fool around here trying to temper our wrath! The two of you, better immediately cut this out before I tell the school of this, of course, each and everyone here's parents will also be notified, that their sons and daughters are incapable of controlling themselves! I've had enough of this kitty-ish business!"

At last the dreary dark aura surrounding Erza and Jellal was quenched, and everyone resumed to their quiet chewing and nibbling. After a moment, Happy turned to Carla, his eyes bubbling and teary. "Carla-sensei, you're going to tell my parents as well? My father, Lucky wills surely 'KA' off my head!" Yes, all remembers the Exceed's parents in another city, Edolas, with an always angry father and a kindhearted mother.

"Of course not, Happy-sensei. We are coworkers, I said for the students, gosh!"

Jellal abruptly stood up, with such an impressive speed that for a moment even Erza jolted in surprise. The loathsome bluenette flashed from one side of the table where his seat is located to where Carla is, and instantly has his nose centimeters away from the cat.

"Oh, great Carla-sensei." He sneered with narrowed eyes, "Please understand that…" His eyes enlarged dangerously as his mocking smirk vanished. "I am not the least bit afraid of the threats you are presenting us towards…phone calls, detentions, or suspension, I fear none of them… therefore, do not try to threaten me again! Understand, cat?" With an angry huff, the man disappeared in a flash and left the dining table.

Intense rage suddenly spilled from the redhead Requip Mage, hissing in disgust she erupted from her chair before releasing an angry roar, clattering the plates and utensils. "Damn delinquent! I, Erza Scarlet will not tolerate such behaviors from a student towards a respectable teacher! That scum deserves a lesson!"

"Erza-", Carla began with furrowed brows, but the redhead only ignored Carla from her great fury before she galloped away from the table, her boots heavily pounding against the carpeted floor with steam evaporating from her head…

Silence.

More silence.

And then Natsu feebly whispered towards Lucy, "Um…do you think that anyone can withstand that rage from Erza-sama?"

Lucy sighed before lifting a fork with a piece of pork on it. "I don't know…but Jellal seems pretty confident…"

Levy was sneakily trying to shift slightly away from a boiling Carla that had been disrespected by two students in a simple five minute. "I don't think that we will have a peaceful night, whether we girls with Er-chan or you boys with Jellal-san."

"True," Natsu grinned, his face red and flustered. "I wonder if there will be blood tonig-"

Before he can finish his sentence though, Lucy had shoved her meat clasped fork into his mouth, nearly killing him. "You talk too much, Natsu! Here have some pork- Ops, and I think I just made you cannibalistic…" That was finally enough to turn the atmosphere merrier and less tense.

* * *

Erza furiously stormed through the dining room, her deadly aura was enough to warn any idiot that may cross her path to leave her alone, or it will be their own suffering. How dare Jellal do such inappropriate threatening towards the teacher? She will make sure this is the last that anyone will see of him! Her eyes did not waver from that firm furrowing as her scarlet hair flew wild while her body glowed in a white light before equipping into her armor. There may be fights later.

Very soon her dagger eyes found the bluenette at the balcony rail of the ship in the cool night wind. His back was turned to her, while the darkness of the night tried its best to hide him from her view, but those wild, unruly blue hairs of his was quite easy to identify from anywhere, really.

She stormed over towards him, horrifying towards others; she had a sword in her hand. "Stain!" Although she had made her presence more than bold towards him, the young man did not even bother to turn around as if she did not exist. The dark flame of anger grew rapidly as she growled. "Turn around, you despicable delinquent!"

With mild interest, those dark and blank orbs at last turned around to pay a bit of attention. He showed no fear as she demandingly stretched out her arm so that her sword was pointed directly at him. Her eyes clearly bathed in a glaze that can kill. She can from the corner of her eyes, see that a huge, flustered crowd had gathered behind them, seeing the tension between the two with worries or excitement as if a play. But currently she didn't care, and she can clearly tell the delinquent felt the same way.

"Apologize to Carla-sensei!" Erza hissed with authority, the sword in her hand made her look even more fearsome, but Jellal continued to glare at her in a rather calm way.

"No," Was all he said.

Erza can feel her blood boiling, it had been such a long time since she had found someone that dared challenge and disobey her when she was in such an angry mood. But apparently, such a cocky rival is right before her.

"I demand you, in the name of Titania, to apologize towards her for your rude behavior! Do you hear me, Stain?"

"I will not, whatever you say, great Titania." He replied mildly. "Let me tell you, although as if I had not previously, that I cared nothing about in Fairy Academy…so don't try to faze me, because I will not be." Those hard eyes narrowed as they unconsciously started a death glare staring contest. "You are the super president of the student council, but you cannot order me around, no matter how high you stand in the name of Fairy."

"Leave school alone for a moment, do you think that was a proper way to behave towards your elders?"

"Heh," He seems amused, much to Erza's unsatisfactory. "A cat, at the mere age of six is considered as a elder? Perhaps only to you."

She narrowed her eyes as he hissed icily. "Erza...I guess you are not used to having others acting against your orders, eh? Let me tell you that, you will be used to it in a few days' time, taught by me."

"In your dreams." She growled.

He only smiled, and it was evilly dark. "We have four days and four nights on board here…I originally did not find pleasure in coming on this stupid trip, my demonic brothers coerced me. But now it seems as if I must thank them, for suddenly it seems as if I am honored to play an ultimate game with the great Titania, to challenge her positions and reputation!"

She suddenly smiled quite confidently, "Do as you want, Stain. I will prove to you, in the name of Fairy Queen, that you will lose, whatever it may be."

"We'll see about that," He flicked his eyes away, towards the path to his room. His tone hardened and he spat out almost as if a curse. "Great Titania. Game on."

* * *

Oh no, the two are now really at each other's throat...sigh...looks like there won't be peace anytime soon...That's all for now, see you next chapter! :D


	8. Restless Night

**Island of the Future**

~Restless Night~

* * *

Hello everyone here's the the newest chapter, I hope you will enjoy reading this! :) A arigato to** nickypooh214 **and **1fairytaillover** for reading and reviewing. Thanks to **magicsong** and **Tenrumi Okino** as well as **Jerza** **Fernandes** for following. Today's chapter had for a special reason especially dedicated to **Jerza Fernandes**. Thanks for your patient waiting and hope everything is going well for you lately . :) Now plz enjoy.

* * *

All her friends seems to be at peace and comfortable, as far as Erza can tell. Each were busy involved with their own before bed tasks. She smiled, looks like the first night will actually be quite enjoyable after all, despite the appearance of an annoying blueberry that were actually only separated by one wall. The redhead sighed before noticing that the wooden clock on the wall was slowly edging towards twelve, midnight is near.

The sight of the time on the clock seemingly reminded her how drowsy she actually was, and with a small yawn, the redhead slowly stumbled over to one of the unoccupied beds near the wall, it will now be her bed. After throwing her legs over the soft, comfortable surface she shook loose the neatly folded sheets before pulling it over her descending body.

"I'm gonna sleep first, okay girls?" She announced rather drowsily before her head hit the soft pillow.

From the corner of her already droopy amber eyes, Erza found Lucy, who just came out of the shower tightly wrapped in a blue towel nod with warmth shining from her eyes. "Okay, good night to you."

"Good night."

"Sleep Tight."

"Sweet Dreams."

"Rest well."

"Thanks to you all."

It is no surprise that this cruise ship is worldwide famous as Erza secretly noted, from the foods to the bed, everything was just simply near perfection. If only her minds would forget about the unpleasant encounter with Jellal...then it would truly be perfect.

* * *

About an hour later, the clock read 1:45 AM, and the light had been shut off due to having everyone tucked in for the night. Juvia was dreaming, with her face to the wall and her blanket completely burying her head into a deep snuggle. Wendy was sleeping in a comfortable position with her head facing the ceiling, her small hands protruding form the covers at her chest slightly. There was Levy's night time book on the bookworm's head, as she apparently fell asleep in the midst of her reading.

Lucy was in one of the most messy position perhaps anyone had ever seen her in as the blonde had her face tilted to the center of the room, while her back was turned to the ceiling with her right hand dangling down the bed. And Carla somehow had shifted from her small bed through sleepwalking and had curled into a ball on Wendy's bed. Well, she is a cat after all...but it is still quite surprising that the strictest teacher of Fairy Academy actually has such a...er, cute side. Anyway, everyone is asleep.

A redhead grimaced in the dim darkness, nearly hissing unhappily, if everyone has no trouble falling asleep, why was she unable to sleep at all? She had tried her best to clear her mind and try to sleep, but for whatever reason the desired status would not come to her. Slightly annoyed due to the fact that she simply cannot sleep, she sat up just to notice the curtains of the windows are not down, releasing a bright trail of moonlight into the room. Her head tilted slightly as she focused upon the windows, _could it have been the lights?_

Staggering up and as quiet as possible, she drowsily made her way over to the windows before shutting them down one by one, sealing the sources of light . After doing so, darkness returned to the room and again the drowsiness flowed into her, and much to her joy she seemingly had grown even sleepier. Problem solved! She thought in satisfaction before returning to her little resting haven.

She closed her eyes and flipped so that she faced the wall, in her favorite position of tucking her legs closer towards her with her hands buried under the side of her face. Only then did she finally relaxed enough to be making her journey to the dream world...

"WHAT ABOUT SUNRISE?"

Yet it was exactly at that moment of which she thought in another second she will be asleep that a boisterous, howling...and definitely not pleasant music exploded from the wall, slashing her sleep apart. The noise was too abrupt, and VERY unprepared for this sudden vocal assault, Erza tumbled off the bed from that sudden explosion with covers and all.

Grimacing, the redhead rubbed her elbows which had hit the floor at a hard impact before glaring at her opponent- the wall with annoyance and narrowed eyes of anger and confusion. What the hell was that suppose to be?

"WHAT ABOUT RAIN?" The roaring, tone dead voice continued as she remained on the floor, trying to figure what was wrong. That voice...could it be?

"WHAT ABOUT ALL THE THINGS THAT YOU SAID WE WERE TO GAIN?"

Anger erupted from a furious Erza as the song roared onward by the shrieking voice that definitely will be counted as talentless. Yes, definitely a hateful bastard known as Jellal! Her fist clenched as a deadly aura covered her being. How dare he howl the Earth Song from the talented singer known as Michael Jackson in such a disturbing voice here in the freakin midnight and arouse her from her hard achieved sleep? Stunningly, her friends, who had their beds at the other side of the room, had either been too deaf or in a too deep sleep to be affected.

She, as if a spirit possessed demon rose from the ground with clenched fists before angrily dragging her blankets and pillow after her and back onto her bed. She closed her eyes for one calming breath as the damn music raged through the wall before reopening her angry amber eyes that glowed in the darkness once more.

"JELLAL! FOR THE LOVE OF THE GOD, SHUT THE HELL UP!" She roared, banging her fists onto the wall in an attempt to silence things down so she may at last enjoy a nice sleep. Why does it have to be him that is her neighbor? Ugg, her poor ears... "WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU WANNA SING HERE IN THE FREAKIN MIDNIGHT? DAMN YOU!

The music instantly was shut off, and dead silence was restored to the two rooms with just a hint of very, very low volume of the Earth Song playing. Huffing in annoyance, Erza paused her banging hands...and head as she tried to eradicate a dangerous idea of slitting the blue head's throat right here...right now. Just as she was about to lie back down though...

Through the walls, though, then came a soft voice- his hateful and disgusting voice. "Hey, this is midnight. Can you be quiet? To whomever at the other side of the wall. Over." Before the Titania can recover from her astonishment and shock...a volume that can wake the dead of the same music has returned. "WHAT ABOUT ALL THE THINGS THAT YOU SAID WAS YOURS AND MINES?"

Damn it, that idiot just doesn't know when to shut up for his very life, eh?

By now the frustration Erza has her hand running through her beautiful scarlet hair, a once very delicate subject that she was almost tearing out now. Now she understands for sure, that the demon that is on the other side of the wall is clearly aware of the fact that it was her, and now he is purposely trying to make her lose her mind. It is working though.

"Jellal!" She roared with great rage, nearly head butting the wall. The music was loud but it should still reach the other Mage's ears, as all Magic users has their senses sharper than that of the muggles. "I said...CUT IT OUT!"

DID YOU EVER STOP TO NOTICE..." He simply ignored her! And dared to continue his awkward singing! "ALL THE BLOOD WE'VE SHED BEFORE?"

"I give you a final warning...Stain, to stop before I..."

"DID YOU EVER STOP TO NOTICE!"

The great Titania was not fond for her patient at all, and that little blueberry head had just made her lost her last strand of the rare patient she contained. Looks like it's really time to get bloody, eh?

Storming off her bed, completely wiped of sleepiness, she stomped out of the door with a death aura cling on to her in Red Cross and purple pajamas and a pair of bunny slippers. "That's it! Tonight I shall make your blood shed!" The door banged and nearly dangled off its hinges before she disappeared from view.

* * *

The next moment she was at the door next to her own room's, the one she had just exited from. Her hand ascended from her side to the wooden material of the hard, sturdy door at a considerably dangerous force. "WILL YOU EVER SHUT UP, DAMN STAIN?"

Her efforts were vain to confront him, no, scratch that, to slash him to confetti and that terribly hoarse and untalented voice of his. But his only reply to her action of pounding on the door in the middle of the night while yelling curses was the only thing in the night that ticked her off all the more. "THE CRYING EARTH AND WEEPING SHORES? AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH~"

"GOD DAMN IT, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" That was it, she lost it. The next moment, her curled up ball fist had drilled a hole, no, punched through the door and turned it into collapsing fragments of wood.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ..." The music was cut short as the bluenette also discovered how his door had been barged open from the Titania's great fury.

At last, she can see a slightly shocked Jellal before a computer with headphones on and a microphone connected to the laptop in his hands. For a moment her anger evaporated as her eyes drifted to his garments, while the stunned male stared back at her, unblinking. This guy...that was so fearsome and repulsive and dared to challenge her was actually...in a pink Teddy Bear and Hearts pajamas with matching pants? Now she really doesn't know how to think and behave in such unexpected results of events.

The words slipped her mouth even before her mind can process what she said. "Why are you in such...childish pajamas?"

First what came to respond her embarrassing question was the crimson stain that was deepening and coloring his face. He was...blushing with embarrassment before visiable smokes were seen as he then angrily stammered. "Shouldn't I be a-asking wh-why in hell are...you-"

"ENEMIES!" An ice lance suddenly flashed towards Erza, who barely had the time to summon a sword to block it in time. Hateful amber eyes and annoyed, flustered tea green orbs flashed to a nearby wobbly figure of a messy sleepwalking raven that had staggered from his bed...Gray. His upper body was visibly naked as he stuttered towards the two, and as they stared in bewilderment, uncertain whether he is going to join the upcoming battle or what, the Ice Mage simply fell to the ground, snoring.

After a small moment of silence, Erza took a step forward into the room to take a better look at her friend on the ground. "G-Gray?" The figure didn't stir at all...so he had actually been sleeping this whole time? Erza released a sigh she was holding in worry for her friend that she didn't even know she was storing. It seems that he doesn't even know what he's doing, she will forgive him for almost killing her this time.

So after dealing with the sleepwalking Gray, Erza again turned to Jellal with narrowed fiery eyes of death, who only turned to her with an amused grin. "What is the explanation for such noises?"

"A midnight voice practice?"

"Do not try to fool me!"

"Fine then, its simple." He giggled almost mischievously. "Scarlet, had we not before dueled each other after dinner? I told you that this game...is on!"

She clenched her sword tightly. "So for this one goal, you did not even consider the feelings or the possible consequences of people whom you may arouse and awake?"

He leaned back in his chair as he slipped off his headset, "Scarlet, I am not a novice in Magic...you should know that Sleep Magic is fairly easy to cast, have you ever heard of the Sleep Magic specialist, Mystogan Fernandes? Well, he's my brother. Those idiots completely fell into it...although Gray's reaction was probably what he'd had done if he was awake and with the spell gone against an enemy."

"How could you be so..." Erza hissed with narrowed eyes, the negative feelings that she stored for this man is just keep on increasing. How dare he ruin her sleep, and place a spell on others caring only for the result of annoying her? He did not seem to be fazed at all even when she had her creepiest death glare plastered on her face that can bring Gray and Natsu into pool of sweat and tears.

Yes, Natsu and Gray are unlike this guy... Actually never mind.

"FIRE CHICKEN!" At that exact instant, a flash in a hue of orange, red and gold flashed towards Erza, and before she can even turn around fully to see what is occurring, a flying Natsu...has hurled himself towards her while his body was entrapped in a meteor like flame. The next instant the Titania was out of the room, slammed by Natsu like pins in a bowling game. The wall nearly crashed as the two slammed into the wall.

The flame surrounding her friend's body nearly torn off her skin, and if it weren't for the reminder that a loathsome enemy was sitting nearby watching this turns of event with interest, the burnt redhead would have screamed without dignity. But because her rival was here. She clenched her teeth and managed to keep her yelp within as they hit the wall, her bones nearly crushed apart by the great impact. When she gathered enough strength to look at Natsu, he found the boy also...well, asleep. How annoying, it doesn't seem right to punish him either if he had no idea what he done, and she really want to tear someone, anyone apart now...after such a disastrous night.

He was on top of her, his face pressed into her stomach with his four limbs sprawling out after him. She on the other hand had her back now bruised from the impact to the wall along with the earlier fall to the floor, her arms on his head and one of her knees scrunched up against her chest. She reluctantly and annoyingly shook him, "Natsu."

The boy mumbled something incoherent before slowly stirring awake. Erza watched with a rare slight patient as the young salmon haired boy staggered upward, one hand ruffling his unruly hair in the process of doing so. "Get up."

Gradually Natsu's dull and narrowed eyes shifted brighter and larger, before they turned into the size of moon. "E-Erza?"

She was still on the ground grimacing and trying to dismantle herself from her friend when the girls' bedroom door opened, where a startled Levy, a shocked Juvia, a stunned Lucy, a surprised Wendy and an angry white fuming cat emerged from.

"What is going on here?"Carla demanded as she emerged from behind the group of the girls. Her little cat eyes that had once been drowsy and dull snapped open when she saw the scene before her. Erza narrowed her amber eyes, the young cat doesn't seem happy at all."What are you doing here with Dragneel here in the middle of the night, Scarlet? How very inappropriate."

The redhead almost rolled her eyes, well, she guessed the scene may seem somewhat erotic to others...but Heaven knows she is only a poor scapegoat from Jellal's move tonight. She looked at a nearby blushing Natsu who had glued himself to the opposite way to make sure they would not be touching each other again. On the other hand, she found the blue demon secretly smirking at her through the angle which Carla cannot capture from behind her head. Erza sighed...how can her night end like this?

It will be her turn tomorrow in this game of theirs, and she will make him pay!

* * *

Hello everybody, does anyone feel bad for Erza? :) If you do just PM me any suggestions on how she can get him back. :D if anyone actually wondered where I got this idea from, well...it traces back to my brother, who is just...EXACTLY like Jellal when he sings, like at night, loud and toneless. And I can barely sleep at night when there is only one way to divide it all. So I know firsthand how Erza feels.


	9. Most Unforgettable Breakfast

**Island of Future**

~Most Unforgettable Breakfast~

* * *

Thanks to all readers that had read up to so far, cause it just meant you've read all previous chapters. Special thanks to **AddictedtoFT** and **Dragon-fang18** and **ScarletPrincessTitania** along with **Scarletty Dawn** for faving, following or both. Also thanks to **Jerza Fernandes**, to **AddictedtoFT** and **4-Sweet-Lianna **along to **bystander** and **Chrissie99 **plus **Hunter Dayhorn** for reading and reviewing.

* * *

After that disastrous night, Jellal for the first time ever since he boarded the ship was extremely cheerful. Why? His move in the game with Titania had been a great success. Not only did he make her look stupid and idiotically dumb in the middle of the night without letting others know he is truly the demon of the night, he also buried her into a deep hole of debt.

Yes, she was the scapegoat of his to pay back all the damages and destructions to the ship. Just the marble walls that had been cratered costed several million Jewels, and the mere redwood door to his room costed another hundred thousand...not including her own door which she had damaged as well from the earliest rage. Carla refused to have Fairy Academy take the blame, and the self righteous student council president, for her beloved school she must now by herself pay it all.

Jellal knew he was triumphant and he was sure that someone as self righteous and stupid as the Titania will not be very skilled in the field of pranks, even if she chooses to be. This game of theirs are against and to her disadvantages.

So after he snuggled out of his blankets the following morning, he cheerfully dressed into a blue hooded trench coat with long baggy pants and a pair of boots. This is his usual attire, and there are rarely times when he is so caring to match in with everyone else enough to sacrifice his comforts. He brushed his teeth and took a warm shower while his friends who had one by one stirred into life for the day began their own morning routines as well.

"You seem much jollier than yesturday, Jellal." Gajeel smirked as he dug into the drawer. This earned the attention of Natsu and Gray, who also noticed that their blue haired friend indeed seems less grouchier and instead friendlier.

The blueberry haired male laughed. "Of course, it is simply a luxury to see Titania last night, so dull and so...defeated..."

"Well, she is after a girl..." Happy commented.

Natsu shivered all of a sudden. "A-Are you really sure about that? It actually seems more realistic that she is a male in disguise rather than of a complete woman..."

"Last night you somewhat sleep with her, ye know?"

"Shut up, Gajeel!"

"I'll tell her that then, Natsu, about you calling her a man."

"Hey, that's lighting a bomb! Don't tell her, she'll freakin kill me!"

"Then buy me at least 100 fish!"

"Happy...since when'd you learn to blackmail?"

"Since now. I finally learned the meaning of the phrase, 'silence is gold'."

Jellal was grinning at his friends, but then his eyes caught Gray's dull orbs. His eyes are nonchalant, but give one the shivers. "Oi, I'm not really sure what kind of mess you and Erza are entangled in. But you'd better be aware, don't be fooled by that toughness of hers. She is...after all, a lonely girl."

"You seem to care for her! How sweet!" He warmly scoffed. "Plus why bother to change when you are going to strip a second later?"

"Shut up and get the hell out of here!" Gray retorted before opening his closet, but nonetheless still in a friendly way.

Jellal grinned with narrowed eyes, "Are you guys coming soon? You'd all better."

"As long as Happy do not tell her the You Know What!" Natsu was hiding behind a couch, shivering.

"Okay..." Happy mewed. "...Maybe."

"Whatever!" Gray answered hotly.

* * *

So that's how later he found himself in the dinning room he had reunion with the Titania and the Fairy High Girls the previous night At a dining table. Apparently they just got here also, as their plates are still untouched and empty. His eyes mildly scanned for his rival, wondering what reactions she will have to see him after what'd set her up the previous night.

His mild green eyes scanned through the white clothed table and its occupants. Lucy, Levy, Wendy, Carla and Juvia are all here. But the redhead demon was nowhere to found. Mayhap she is still in her room haunted by the event the night before? No, he did not miss her, he just want to see if she still has that faith and pride to tell him that she will win.

"Oh, Jellal-san, right over here." Levy waved in a polite greet. Sighing, he made his way to the before taking a seat directly across from Juvia.

He flashed a smile. "Good morning, ladies."

Juvia smiled rather nervously, as if still wondering as if he had been hit by a football on the head to dare challenge the Fairy Queen, which he actually won't prefered to have...thank you very much. "G-good morning, Jellal-kun..."

"A pleasant day to see you all," He dipped his head respectfully towards them, and can feel the scorching warmth of their skeptical gaze upon him, likely wondering if he really was the rude male from the night before. "I hope all you've all had as much fun as I had had even for the first night?"

He watched as Lucy's friendly demeanor fade slightly from her reasonable displease for her friend, who is currently absent. "Jellal-kun, I wish to ask you about something. We all here knew that Erza is a every respective call controlled girl, but last night after seeing you she clearly lost it. Exactly what had you done to cause her such strange behaviors?"

He chuckled. "I just challenged her to a small game, one that involved on a small bet of preserving or losing her title and reputation as the Fairy Queen during the matter of days on board." From the corners of his eyes, he found the worrisome gaze of Wendy. He knew that she cared for him, as a younger sister does for her elder brother. Gently, he added with a convincing smile. "Wendy, worry not. It may involve some duels and battles, but nothing cocerning life and death...I promise."

The young Sky Dragonslayer's face blossomed into a small convinced smile from his warm brotherly gaze as the content of the her worried eyes were drained and replaced by happiness. "Good luck...I guess."

He nodded, "Thank You."

"J-Juvia thinks that Jellal-kun has some really honorable courage for standing against Erza-san..." Juvia sputtered nervously across from him, as if uncertain what to say about this conversation. "Have you by any chance seen, Gray-sama?"

The only male present nodded again before he helped himself to pouring a rich and sweet scented coffee into a white and golden edged tea cup before him, "He'll be down in a moment, with Natsu and the others."

With the curly haired blunette drooling in a daydream with heart shaped eyes of pure happiness and imagination, Levy leaned forward with her brows furrowing. "Jellal-san, are you not the slightest afriad of what Erza may do to you? After last night?"

The male chuckled before taking a sip, which tasted rich and milky, hitting the exact spot. "Not at all...I mean, I believe that we are on the same level, if I had I already exceeded her, that is. I believe this will be fun. Meh, maybe just for me since some of you seems possibly frightened by her potential wrath. Please don't worry, as I've said before, no one will be injured severly. At least I don't think she has the nerve to try."

"Are you really sure about that?" A voice purred as a soft hand was placed onto his shoulder. At once, Jellal noticed that his companion's eyes had grew to the size of eggs, what had they seen to cause them to glare in such an awestricken way? With the reflex he had trained with since a young child, his eyes flew to met the owner of the hand...only to notice Erza.

The next moment...there was a hot geyser of coffee erupting from his mouth to at least half a mile away. And the next half a second, he was flying out of his chair from the burning spill onto his skin and clothes. Suffocation threatened to rip his lung apart as the rich coffee he enjoyed a few minutes ago turned into hellish fires within. He heard the noise of the girls squealing behind him at the new Erza while he was trying his best to stop the world from spinning and his stomach not to surrender its contents at the sight of Erza.

Really, really? Why had he become a water gun for his coffee, and nearly puked? Well, ask the frightening sight of the red haired demon less than five feet away who had mounted the table!

She was Erza, that was for sure, but what an Erza! She was in a waitress's light blue uniform, the logo of the ship across her chest. A frilly waitress's apron on top of the light blue shirt she was wearing with a matching cap framing her high bowed ponytail at the back. She had a pair of long white gloves near her elbows, and with long white socks that went up just below her knees. In this outrageous clothing that he would once happily bet his entire life saving on...(300 Jewels, like a penny in our world), she was more than frightening to have him jump out of a window, if he happened to be near one right now.

He had never in his life thought the self righteous and strict student countil president will try to act cute. His eyes are still on her, and another wave of disgust threathened to kill him within from the mere thoughts of what other ridiculous things she had tried to wear unbeknownst by him. Grabbing some cloths from out of nowhere, he wipped his mouth and his coffee stained clothes.

"Sir!" A waiter, Sho as he recognized, was hurriedly tugging the article the had tried to wipe his mouth back. "Please don't use this!"

"Let me use that for a moment," He hissed, anything will do for cleaning this brown sticky liquid off him.

"The janitors went on a strike today...That's...the rag just used for cleaning...the lavatory stalls!" Okay, fine. He take his earlier idea back.

Shoot, if there was an ambulance available, he would have used it.

Wobbly he reclaimed his seat wih the help of a worried and bewildered Sho as Erza waved a notepad. "Good day to you all, and welcome to the Tower of Heaven, how may I serve you today?"

Jellal was still nearly unconscious, as Levy chirped. "Oatmeal Energy Bar, and milk please!"

Wendy's small voice sounded at his ears. "A waffle and a lot of syrup."

"Darjeeling Tea and pancakes. This coffee..." He can tell Carla had shot him a glance. "Was proven to be a disaster."

"Orange juice and Cheerios for the cereals, with milk." There was Lucy taking an order.

"Juvia would like a Strawberry Ice." The idea told him of Gray, somehow dressed in a pink dress with lipstick. Oh, dear God...he's gonna lose his senses, and an unexisted breakfast from within.

"So early in the morning?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Only in such a way, will Gray-sama discover how devoted Juvia is towards him." She replied dreamingly before suddenly shooting Lucy a death glare. "Don't copy Juvia! Juvia's love ideas are never for a rival!"

"Okay..."

"Orders received." Erza saluted, a wierd thing for a waitress as she was not a warrior or general or anything like that. "Please wait a moment."

Just as she was about to leave though, Jellal feebly sat up. "Hey...I haven't...ugg... ordered yet."

"Oh, I forgot that you are a human that needs a breakfast as well." She teased coldly, Jellal turned the sharpest glare he could muster in a person that had just went through all the disaster of a morning like his. "Well, what do you want?" She wasn't even half as gentle as to her friends towards him.

"Fresh cereal..." He needed something fresh and crispy after all that sensation of disgust.

The rude redhead turned away without a word.

Jellal was only feeling slightly better when Erza returned, magically balancing several large tray of the ordered items. Indeed, the girls' happy demeanor indicated that they are certainly glad to their bones for coming onto this trip when even the simplist breakfast turned out to be fit for a royalty.

Levy's Oatmeal Bars are all healthy going as one expected but by in a way deliciously tasty and unforgettable, it was as if a crunchy and crispy busicuit covered in a lovely blend of honey and sugars. Her milk had to be A++++++ quality because the way she acted when she took a sip was as if flying out of her chair to Heaven.

Wendy and Carla had similar dishes of waffle and pancakes, both bathed in a golden syrup rich and smooth. The Darjeeling Tea, Carla had nearly lost her mature behavior by demanding the brand from Erza. She was momentarily sober that this tea was not available anywhere else, but promised to purchase many from the ship before leaving.

Lucy's orange juice caused her to nearly shriek to the world on how delicious and fresh it was. She seemingly especially loved how there are fragments of the fresh orange pulp within each sip. And her Cheerio had released an appetizingscent of grains, don't ask Erza how that was done for such a special effect of hunger and food wanting!

Juvia's Strawberry Ice was half slush and ice, dyed into strawberry syrup with a real plum red strawberry decorating the top of the cup. Waffle rolls were inserted into the ice with a topping of ice cream right beneath the fruit. It was no surprise from her response to eating the ice that she would fall into love with it rather than Gray.

Jellal's eyes squinted at what was before him. So if everyone had such a delicious and qualitied breakfast order with even the simplest things...why is his breakfast bowl filled with tender and green grass? Isn't his at least suppose to be like Lucy's? There were no milk, no spoon or anything other than that bowl of grass for him.

"What the heck is this suppose to be? Where is my cereal?" Glaring at Erza, he hissed with a finger at his bowl. "You're serving me grass? I'm a human, not a freakin goat! I want a proper meal, so do it before I tell your manager!"

The redhead only preparedly rolled her eyes innocently. "Well...you asked for fresh cereal. So I gave you the freshest cereal I can get, cereal grass. This is the thing that produces the grains for cereal. As for my position as a waitress...is all thanks to you. I have to work here for a day in order to pay last night's damages. I owe them like ten million Jewels, but that's about how much a day as the waitress for a company this huge gets. So...you've caused this all yourself..."

She smiled childishly with a hint of cuteness effect. "I do wish you've enjoyed my angelic service and the lovely breakfast."

Then she turned away, and for the next hour, everyone on the ship was speaking of a young blue haired male that had been driven to the point of insanity vomiting to the sea by the rails.

* * *

A very long chapter, eh? Hope you've enjoyed it! :D Erza's attacks will continue next chapter, looks like Jellal have to rethink about Erza unable to play pranks. Plus Er-chan is adorable, Jellal just doesn't know how to apprieciate his pretty rival yet.


	10. Titania Strikes

**Island of Future**

~Titania Strikes~

* * *

Hello, minna-san! Seems like quite a while since I've updated this story, eh? Sorry, I can't find motivation to how Erza will get Jellal back. But now, please check it out! I gotta admit, that I am better in sad stories rather than that of funny stories. So please point out how I can help with my humor writing techniques. Thanks to those that had reviewed, followed, read and faved, which would be **AddictedToFT** and **1fairytaillove**r and **ScarletXxXKhrymi** as well as **Scarletty Dawn** and **BlackCatNeko999** and **Nickypooh214** and **HappyPlue** (Who was previously known as **Hunter Dayhorn**) and **gralu4ever**. Also my gratitude must be presented to **CrimsonNight41** and **becca. Its .me** and **Cjcats** along with **fairyofthelake** and **severedserenity** and **redfuzzylights**. I'm really happy that you all are reading and waiting for an update (salute). So here it is, an extra long chapter!

* * *

A sly smile found its way to Erza's lips as she rubbed her hands together in anticipation and excitement. She can barely wipe the grin that lies on her face before she hastily dived out of 3601A; she must retreat quickly before her archenemy arrives and catches her on act. This will be his day to suffer!

* * *

Jellal grimaced as anger clouded his eyes. He knew that the Titania was crazy, but he didn't know that she can be that crazy! Although he hates to admit, she had changed his entire day into living nightmare. His eyes narrowed, he had underestimated her.

At first, if the breakfast was not enough to astonish him with her torturing creativity and pranks knowledge, she continued to throughout the day driving him nuts.

Because of the dreary service at breakfast, the bluenette gave up trying to eat when the waitress was a redhead demon. Due to the hellish experiences at the breakfast and after his long hours of vomiting to the ocean, he miserably retreated back to the room that he shared with the boys.

Surprisingly to him, the door to his room, was unlocked. But he did not pay much attention to that, because he was _really_ tired with the long hours of losing his inexistent breakfast. So once he entered his room, he collapsed onto the luxurious ginger sofa that awaits him in the center of the room, facing a redwood coffee table sitting on a rosy carpet with the enormous crystal screen television less than three meters away.

The foul taste of his own bile, though, was still fresh and tangy in his tongue. And in order to eradicate the sick taste, he grunted once before forcing over to the fridge that is nearby. His tired hand salvaged a fresh gallon of milk from the fridge and for a moment he can't help but smile. A room in Tower of Heaven was like a small apartment, with every possible need in reach. Besides Oreo and milk is the best lunch he knew. Yeah…sarcasm. But he has no other choice.

But…when he poured out the milk…was it colored green? His eyes squinted as he leaned over the cup, peering into its content. What he thought was to be fresh pearly white milk was actually a moldy green color with small specks of God knows what floating on the oily top. By any chances, it doesn't look like anything drinkable for refreshing…

Disgusted, and feeling sicker than ever he poured the green milk down the drain. He retreated back to his spot on the couch before sighing. Alright, milk wasn't an option…here, this will do. His hand grabbed a black cookie from the package of Oreo that lies on the redwood coffee table that lies before him and in between the television and him. It looks normal enough, and after a curious examination he carelessly took a bite…

The world next heard a shriek loud enough to shatter at least twenty windows… followed by a flying half bitten poor Oreo meteor that crashed into the wall with a weak splat.

Forgetting dignity, one entering the room would find Jellal basically curling up with the back of his hand trying to wipe out the taste of mint toothpaste cream in a near cat like motion. The minty taste stung his tongue and he was not at all prepared for a morning "tongue brush" during noontime.

And then more hell broke loose. At that exact moment the door clicked open, he froze as Natsu slouched in, followed by a certain chatty blue Exceed, "Mark my words, I'll never play tennis with Lucy-"

Time froze as their eyes located Jellal curling up on the coach on all fours, one back of his hand rubbing his outstretched tongue.

"Ah, Jellal! That's not how you bath yourself! You failed as a cat!" Happy scolded.

A new tomato had ripened in the room. "No, ixs naw wah yu thank!" Okay, now he could barely speak from the gooey of half bitten cookie pieces and mint toothpaste…as well as his hand halfway inside his lungs.

Natsu's eyes grew to the size of his face. "Y-you know…Happy…we'd b-best get out of here…this guy's got problems!"

"Aye sir!"

"Wha-?" The door slammed to his face after that.

"Ugh! Goddamn yu, Titankia!" He slurred as his head hammered against the wall…ok, not a very good choice with his hand inside his mouth along with a smoothie of Oreo crumbs and toothpaste. But that's not what he's worried about now…

"Ouff, glurg…" Gasping, his hand had advanced too much from his stupid head banging process…and half suffocating as he drooled and tried hard not to swallow his hand, he hurriedly hurried over to the bathroom before spiting into the sink. But his hands are still wet with saliva… So without thinking twice, he turned the on the faucet to the sink….that's how a flood came to be.

Yes, Miss Titania had snuck a piece of invisible tape to create the faucet sink "flood". The moment he turned on the faucet, water sprayed forth to his face at 2 million MPH. Damn it, he's gonna report the quality of the waitress they have, as well as the equipment. Who the freaking damn put a dish sprayer in a cruise ship bathroom!

But now, wet and miserable…he was battling the sprayer, twisting the tape off while not to have the rebellious Titania product flood over his face. The stinging liquid invaded his nose and mouth, causing him to sputter and gasp. When he finally managed to stop the offending object from attacking him any further. He was wet all over, water had drawn path across his face, and he looked as if he had just wrestled with a wet dog.

After spitting out the liquid, he staggered to grab a towel to whip his face, grunting with rage. He had not expected to play this dirty, what a crazed woman! But he also cannot help with the growing admiration that was gradually seeping into his heart, now isn't she something? Not just smart, but very adaptive. He was sure she had never been in a prank war until now.

Well, he can save the admiration for later. Right now he'd be smart to change, into a dry set of clothes. So tiresomely, using levitation he opened his suitcase and retrieved a set of clean clothes, of simple cargo pants and a tight sleeveless purplish and dark gray shirt. Assured that no one will bother him, and with the bathroom still at an endless task of draining the redhead demon's overflowing water, he slowly slipped off his clothes…

And then the stupid cruise ship system has to choose this time to do room service… Yup, the door opened at that exact moment again. And his heart stopped as his eyes bored against a young girl with a short, light brown pigtail and chocolate eyes that couldn't be older than twelve, wearing an identical set of uniform that the Titania demon wore, with a nametag of Coco at her chest by the doorway, halfway into the room. "Room ser-"

Both sides froze and then…

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The young girl frantically dashed out of the room, hands at eyes with a tainted strawberry face as Jellal too tried to get a hold of his own lungs from emitting the girly screech.

"I-I'll come…back later! S-sorry!" The young yowled down the hallway, with a voice choked by tears. He cannot possibly feel more wretched, he must have burnt her eyes.

Hissing with rage, he grabbed his pants and slipped them on immediately. "Red demon…you will pay! I will extract revenge upon you!"

Only about an hour later, when he felt deader than ever, lifelessly burying himself in the comforts of his bed, did the door once again was knocked. This time, he was well prepared, and was nearly suffocated in a winter coat with hats and everything when he emerged carefully to unlock the door. Before he opened it though, he peeked through the eyehole just to make sure who it was…

And fury erupted from him to find a sweet smiling Titania glancing his way. Now it's time to have her atone for her deeds! His mind raced around for the bloodiest torturing techniques he knew before slamming the door open, roaring. "Teacher's goddamned pet! Are you ready to suffer-"

The door flew open towards the outside, and his surprise was too great when the supposed redhead demon was not standing before him. But he barely had the time to react before squinting his eyes shut and covering his ears. The door had from his forceful opening banged against the outside wall, where for a God knows from where horn meant to have it's rubber part squeezed for noise was beeping from the door's landing contact.

The noise…oh dear. It was to his surprise that Mystogan and Siegrain on the other half of the world would not hear its annoying beeps. Slowly pulling the door away from the horn glued to the wall where precise calculations to where the knob with land in order to save his eardrum split ears, he found the solution to the mystery of where Titania had disappeared to.

It was just a picture of hers; attached to a straw that had been glued to door, on top of the peephole to make sure the picture is perfectly seen from the inside. Smart, too smart, for a girl in the likes of her. He barely had the time to reflect his awe towards this unknown, cunning side of hers before doors flew open from around the hallway, throwing curses at their disturbance.

"Dang you, what's the fucking fuss about!"

"Are ye a physcotic? Ye ain't the only freaking person onboard!"

"Jeesh! Holy Mavis' toothbrush! Are you goddamn serious about this noise?"

"Didn't your mother teach you to respect other people's peace? I darn guarantee you've never been to a fucking place called the library!

Normally he wouldn't have been frightened, but before he can retort back, a brick… A freaking brick impacted to his wall! Followed by a boot. His eyes grew huge; facing such levels of anger won't be good. Geesh, these people must be truly angry.

The bluenette gulped once before hastily tearing off the horn and the picture and then retreating into his room, dodging a flying flowerpot. And that's where he stayed for the rest of the day, making sure that his clothes are extra tight when Coco once again stuttered in for room service cleanup…who also got caught in a few of Erza's remaining traps with squeals.

He was forced to bite back a giggle and tried to maintain a solemn face of gratitude, for if she isn't the victim of Titania, it will be him. By the time she left with messy hair and slouching body, cursing him for assuming he did this all and vowing to _never _come again, the room should be pretty safe, considering that now it is void of remaining, hidden traps. And that's where he stayed for the next 24 hours, not stepping out by half a step into the dangerous hallway.

* * *

"Pfffftttt…" Gajeel was trying to suppress a laugh with his hand clogging his mouth, but only to fail miserably at with his chipmunk giggle. His other hand was patting a little too hard on the bluenette's back. "Never thought you'd be in such a mess. You know, today everyone is like complaining of a certain someone's noise, and I've heard from Salamander and the blue winged thing that-"

"Hey, who you called a blue winged thing?" Happy demanded, tugging at the Iron Dragon's baggy pants with annoyance. But he was only ignored as Jellal scowled.

"What does it have to do with you idiots? Go do whatever the hell you need to do!"

"Someone's not in a good mood~" Natsu crooned, nearly dancing around the stormy man before pitching his voice up. "We should cheer hi- ack!" His face was greeted by a brown cushion.

Gray sighed. "Well, that's what you get for invoking the Fairy Queen. Just give up, you won't win."

The blue man jumped to his feet. "Says who? I'll make her pay soon enough!" His furious, pink angry face suddenly cracked before he suddenly released a villainous laugh. "Well, two can play at that game. My revenge will be so sweet! Any ideas?"

"Burn her underwear or something." Gajeel suggested randomly, causing the Ice Creation Mage's eyes to bulge.

"How 'bout fill her bed with crickets or roaches?"

"What a lovely plan, Natsu!" Jellal squeaked in an excited but sarcastic tone. "And where am I supposed to find these stuff in a five star cruise ship stuck in the middle of nowhere?"

Besides him, Happy chirped in a high pitched laughter. "Natsu, that won't work, what can work is about you emptying your pocket money for fish!"

"Right, we can fill her bed with seafood!"

"No, I mean…I can always…tell Erza about your suggestions…and the only thing to block my mouth is…you know what."

The Dragonslayer's face grew suddenly very pale. "No…not again, you little blackmailer!"

"Yes, now you owe me two hundred fish!"

"How can you do this to me, your closest pal?" Natsu howled, lunging forth to Happy before the two tumbled into a mess of arms, paws, fur and tail. Jellal's momentary discomfort was forgotten as Gajeel cheered while stuffing his face with from God knows where popcorn.

Gray rubbed his forehead as he advanced towards the drawer, "You're all insane. I'm going to take a shower."

"Go on ahead," Jellal smiled. "We'd probably not gonna pass up this entertainment for a while."

"Demons." Gray grumbled coolly before closing the drawer and marching to the bathroom.

Jellal sighed before returning to the show of Happy and Natsu fighting for about a minute and then…

"Kyaaaaa!" All eyes instantly turned to bathroom door where the high pitched girly voice was emitted from before the poor wooden door was barged open… was there a girl in there or what? Jellal's eyes almost busted out when he caught a sight of soap studded…red Gray? His hands and his chest had been colored red and the rage met the room's own shocked gaze.

Even his bleak black hair was shaded by a few degrees red, much to his companion's horror. The man was clearly distraught as he bellowed. "Which of you bastards swap the soap with a fucking food dye cube?"

Jellal winced; looks like Coco didn't get all the traps…

* * *

That's it for now, I hope you had a good laugh as you read! Please review, aiming for 35 reviews. Thank you! :D


End file.
